Reiteration
by theblackbutterfly
Summary: CLU/Jarvis kinkmeme fill. CLU fingerbangs Jarvis to near-incoherency. This fandom needs more Jarvis oh my god.


"Greetings, programs."

The first line of CLU's speech, about to be recited by his faithful little function, the ever-loyal Jarvis, rings out perfectly into the room. So eager is he to please his Master, so earnest in his endeavors to assist him. CLU's impassive mouth turns up with a smirk.

"What an occasion we have here before us, because your rumors are-"

"C'mere." CLU beckons him to his divan, grinning. Jarvis obeys him of course, stiffly standing at attention directly in front of him.

"Am I not enunciating to your satisfaction, Sir? I can re-"

"No, none of that, man. Come here." And CLU lifts an arm up to Jarvis' hip, pulling him closer. "Now, you've been reciting it just fine, however I'd like to see what you can do under… Stress."

Jarvis swallows audibly, uncertainty in his eyes. He really has no idea, no imagination. So very fixed and unchanging, like the program he is. CLU, with the programming of a Creator, sees just how malleable he is.

"W-We do indeed," And here he sucks in a breath, for CLU's slid a hand up to palm his codpiece. "Have in our midst a… a U-User."

"User, come on now, say it with me." CLU grabs the program by the waist and forces him to sit in his lap. "Once more, with feeling."

"_User_." And it comes out like a scared little whine. The sentiment is probably in there somewhere, but CLU truly can't help manipulating Jarvis. Perfection, this is what he will attain.

CLU smoothes both of his hands down Jarvis' back, gropes his rear until he finds the seam to take it all apart. Jarvis shifts both knees wide obediently, stiff as he bends to mold to CLU's body. The codpiece disintegrates between them.

"Once more." CLU feels Jarvis' speedy breathing, measured into small and silent breaths. They brush gently over the shell of his ear and stutter whenever CLU lets his fingers dance across Jarvis' exposed ass.

Jarvis pauses in his quiet panicking a moment, brings both arms round CLU's neck.

"User." He says, and CLU can't stop his grin.

"Continue."

"So," He says breathlessly, pausing when CLU's gloved fingers become more insistent. "W-what does this… _User_… deserve?" He stops completely, hyperaware in his Master's arms.

"Go on."

"Might I suggest perhaps," CLU nudges Jarvis' hole with a finger. "The… the challenge of the G-Grid? Ghhk, S-Sir, _Idon'tthink_-"

"Quiet, you're doing fine." CLU pats his back with his free hand, pushes a finger into Jarvis' hole with the other. "Don't stop on my account now."

Jarvis' entire frame shudders in his lap and his breaths verge on panting. CLU is torn between deciding if it's from fear or arousal. Does he even understand what he's doing, a program so untouched by human nature?

"A-and who best to – _oh Sir_, please, I –" Jarvis wriggles in CLU's lap, arms still locked stiffly around his neck, unable to pull himself away for fear of displeasing his Master. "Who – oh, oh – b-best to battle this … _senior _opponent?"

Jarvis is overheating, outright groaning at every twitch of CLU's digit in his ass. Yet, he cannot abandon his task, doggedly eking it out bit by bit. CLU lets the Program do as he's told, enjoying the show. "P-perhaps one who - aaah, ahh- has… s-some experience… in these matters?" It is indeed a great show.

"That's it, keep on it, man." CLU pins Jarvis' willing body to his with his arm, briefly knocking the breath out of the program. "You're doing just fine."

He slides two fingers in now, and Jarvis clenches around them. "Y-yes Sir. _Ohh_."

"Y-your liberator." CLU crooks both fingers inside his ass, presses against the spark just inside.

"Ohhhh. Your lu-u-minary." Presses hard, circles it, digs deep.

"Your leader and beaconnn, _ohSirplease, please_!" CLU feels Jarvis' body quiver like a live wire, shorting out.

"T-the one who vanquished the… the tyranny of the User, those – mmmm!- many cycles before-!" The very air around them stills, the Program in CLU's lap on the verge of a crash.

"_CLU!_"


End file.
